A l'abordage !
by septentrion
Summary: Drabbles situés dans l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes. Situations, personnages et ratings variés. Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, je ne fais que les emprunter à titre gratuit.
1. Ambre liquide

**Ambre liquide**

_Rating : PG_

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble

* * *

_

Jack se sentait bien, très bien même. D'accord, l'environnement manquait un peu d'animation, mais il fallait s'attendre à cela sur une île déserte. D'un autre côté, un peu trop de public pourrait mettre en danger son dernier objectif en date : obtenir un câlin d'Elisabeth Swann. Et plus si affinités. Enfin, les affinités étaient bien présentes de son côté, il lui suffisait de les créer chez elle.

—C'est à boire, à boire, à boire…, chantait la jeune femme à tue-tête, une bouteille de rhum à la main, complètement échevelée, la robe crasse entrouverte sur une poitrine appétissante. Des ombres mouvantes se dessinaient sur ses cheveux à la lueur du brasier, et Jack avait très envie de les caresser de ses mains sales.

Il reprit une gorgée de rhum ; lui, le capitaine Jack Sparrow, n'allait tout de même pas se laisser distancer par une vierge, qui serait de toute façon bientôt prête à être moissonnée. Ce fut la dernière chose dont il se souvint.

Au réveil, il apparut que le seul câlin qu'avait reçu Jack Sparrow venait d'une bouteille de rhum. Vraiment, l'ambre liquide était plus accommodant que la gent féminine.


	2. Etre Anglais

**Etre Anglais**

_Ecrit pour Frenchdrabble_

_Rating : G

* * *

_

—Commodore Norrington.

Jack Sparrow salua railleusement l'homme déchu qu'on venait de jeter dans sa cellule. Celui-ci, aussi sale et débraillé que le pirate, se redressa avec autant de dignité que possible et s'assit près de Jack sur l'unique banc en bois avant de retourner la salutation d'un ton condescendant.

—Monsieur Sparrow.

— _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, puis s'ignorèrent mutuellement.

Norrington sortit une flasque de la poche rapiécée de sa veste en coton grossier et en but une gorgée, ou plutôt tenta d'en boire une gorgée : la flasque était vide.

Jack, qui avait regardé la scène du coin de l'œil, eut un air déçu.

—Oh, plus de rhum ?

—Non, plus de whisky.

Jack fit la grimace.

—Whisky ? C'est une boisson pour les personnes distinguées, ça, dit-il ironiquement pour mieux souligne l'indignité actuelle de son interlocuteur.

—Non, monsieur Sparrow (Jack tiqua à l'oubli—volontaire—de son titre), c'est une boisson d'Anglais. Mais bien sûr, vous ignorez ce que cela signifie.


	3. Cap à l'ouest !

**Cap à l'ouest !**

_Ecrit pour frenchdrabble_

_Rating : PG_

* * *

_Elizabeth plaça une jambe dénudée et bottée devant Will, dont la respiration s'interrompit quelques secondes à la vue de ce genou divin._

Elizabeth s'éveilla en sursaut dans sa cabine de capitaine. Elle s'habilla, avala un morceau puis appela son second, un Indonésien d'une efficacité redoutable.

—Susilo, nous mettons le cap à l'ouest. Nous allons traverser l'Atlantique pour nous rendre à l'île de la Muerta.

L'homme ne put réprimer un frisson au nom de l'île légendaire. Sa réaction n'échappa pas au capitaine. Elle décida de le provoquer.

—Aurais-tu peur ? Douterais-tu de mes capacités à nous y mener ?

Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans les yeux bridés du marin.

—Non, capitaine ! Cap à l'ouest !

—Très bien, Susilo. Va donc passer le mot à l'équipage.

A nouveau seule, Elizabeth s'autorisa de contempler son rêve, le même qu'elle faisait quasiment chaque nuit depuis bientôt dix ans, depuis le jour où Will avait pris le commandement du _Hollandais Volant_ . L'absence de son époux était un mal nécessaire ; c'était le _Hollandais Volant_ ou la mort, la vraie mort.

Elle espérait avoir bien vieilli, qu'il la désirerait encore car elle, elle était prête pour sa nuit de noces, dans deux mois, sur l'île de la Muerta.


	4. Un coeur pris

_Ecrit pour taraxacum, qui voulait un drabble avec Norrington et Elizabeth._

* * *

— Commandant Norrington ! s'exclama Elizabeth Swan. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aujourd'hui.

Son ombrelle ne suffit pas à cacher la rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de la jeune fille lorsque le commandant baisa sa main courtoisement.

— Miss Swan, votre père vient de m'informer que vous célébriez votre seizième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais reprendre la mer sans vous présenter mes respects pour l'occasion.

— Merci, commandant. Je suis flattée.

Cette modestie coquette sur son visage charmait toujours autant le commandant. Elle était si différente des demi-mondaines de Londres. Norrington décida alors qu'il demanderait sa main dans deux ans.


End file.
